Meet the Realm's Champions
by grantonyoutube
Summary: Discover the faces of champions in Paladins.
1. Chapter 1 (06-14 04:38:52)

**_Present Day_ DIFFERENT _Realm_**

 _*sploosh*_ You could hear the splatter, and flaming fury of Drogoz's flaming projectiles as they hit the wall... or atleast whats now left off the wall. "Na Na Na Na Na, what are you trying to hit? Me, or the wall?" teases Evie as she rides around on her staff carelessly. "Prepare to be **ANIALATED**!" grunts Drogoz with red rage in his eyes. "Aw, is the little lizard mad?" Evie continues to tease. " **RRRAAAHHH**!" Drogoz screams as he continuesly flips switches on his soon to be turbo-boosted jetpack. _*fruoooo*_ The heavy dragon is blasted into the night sky, in a village known as "fish market".

What Drogoz thinks is a perfect attack, finds itself being the opposite when the witty Evie unleashes a fool-proof strategy. Which is perfect for her "target" audience today. She quickly dives down using her staff, then sends what seems to only slightly punish Drogoz into the air. A cold icy projectile the size of Evies face, leading to a frozen-stuck jetpack switch. Leading Drogoz to find a way to fix the switch, or else hes toast, theres enough fuel in the doc to get him to mars, dead or alive. Before he could even think of what to do he had already realised the ice had melted.

Dragoz had started to slowy fall to the ground. He knew before doing so he must do something to stabalize Evie or else hes toast. _*snap,whistle,pop*_ Dragoz engages rapid fire on his blaster. At the speed of sound six large fire projectiles head towards Evie. Each one is bigger almost the size of her. All coming from such a far distance so fast and unexpectadly, its almost too hard for her to counter. But her don't underestimate her speed, quickly she is barley able to escape the projectiles.

Though not hit by them, the radius of the blasts from afterward is too far, and too strong. Evie is flung across from the objective point to a water fountan, barley hanging on to her life above the deep sea below her. Evie may be fast, but she is not the strongest of champions. It is continuesly getting harder for her to hold on with her cuts, bruises, and the running water from the fountan. Soon after she is face to face with Drogoz. Evie knows this is the end of her very existence in the battle.

 _*Peuush ZAP*_ In a unexpected turn of events Drogoz is decapetated by a stray bullet. His body falls backwards, and his head into the sea below Evie. But this does not mean any occurence of fortunate events for Evie, she is still too weak to hang on. Evie falls to the sea, the water is suddenly red. Welcome to what is not sane. Welcome to Paladins, welcome to the realm, welcome to the champions.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present Day_** **DIFFERENT Realm.**

Fret not, this war is not yet lost, this battle is not yet done. These special people like this, heavy jetpack flying dragon, or fast staff riding elf are known as champions. They live in this realm of special places, with only one goal. To win this fight, to finish this brawl. This isnt the focus, the reason is not important. The faces of these champions are.

They are what this is all about. Believe me there is plenty of material, there is many more than three champions. They all have there own backstories and differences. Now, lets go on a journey, lets explore these faces. The best way of entering this journey are smaller steps, lets start where we left off. The battle for frog isle, watch as champions compete to capture objectives, and push payloads, maybe even trying to be the last alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rush to the objective!" stresses Victor, the Russian soldier to his other teammates. _*Peuush Zap*_ On finding an opposing Drogoz, he kills him with a single bullet to the head. "Aha, never let your guard down big guy" Victor speaks out loud, watching his body evaporate. That would seem strange too you, but not here, now, in this realm. On death, the champions do something peculiar, they form back to this earth, almost as a reincarnation. In only thirty seconds Drogoz, and Evie return, with no blemishes or flaws, almost as a new start.


End file.
